Wilddeoren
Wilddeoren are very large, dangerous rodent carnivores which infest the Tunnels of Andor. They're blind and sense their surroundings and prey by smell. They also have large teeth. History A pair of lethal Wilddeoren were kept as pets by Hengist to dispose of unwanted guests. Hengist was in charge of the capture of Guinevere, who he mistakenly believed was Lady Morgana. She witnessed her old acquaintance, Lancelot, fight against another fighter for Hengist's and his court's entertainment. When Lancelot defeated his opponent, he was shown mercy and his life was spared. However, when Lancelot introduced himself to Hengist, Hengist ordered a Wilddeoren into the cage and killed the fighter. The same fate befell Kendrick when Hengist found out that the woman he captured was a serving girl. After Guinevere's kidnapping and the return of Lady Morgana from her escape from the kidnappers, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin were on the move to find her. They had to travel through the Tunnels of Andor, which were infested with Wilddeoren. Arthur took advantage of the Wilddeoren's reliance on their sense of smell by smearing Merlin and himself with Gaia Berries, berries known for their foul stench. They went into the Caves and a Wilddeoren passed them, though not before slobbering all over Merlin. Arthur later admitted that he didn't know for certain that the berries would effectively camouflage their scent enough to keep them safe from the Wilddeoren. When Guinevere tried to escape with the help of Lancelot, she was recaptured and the two of them were sentenced to death. Fortunately, Merlin and Arthur arrived in time to rescue them. Hengist fought in the Wilddeoren's cage to kill Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere, but Merlin locked him in the cage and he was devoured by a Wilddeoren (Lancelot and Guinevere). Over two years later, while on their journey to the Isle of the Blessed, the Knights of the Round Table took a shortcut through tunnels that were infested with Wilddeoren. Arthur tried the gaia berry trick a second time, and had all the knights smear themselves with the foul-smelling berries. This technique worked, until one Wilddeoren frightened Gwaine by sniffing him for an extended amount of time. They fight in packs, so, by killing the Wilddeoren, he accidentally alerted the rest of the pack to the group's presence, so they promptly escaped (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). Biology Arthur Pendragon described the appearance of Wilddeoren as giant baby rats, and said that they have a taste for human flesh. Wilddeoren have giant teeth and are completely blind. Because of this, they use their sense of smell to find their prey. Arthur and Merlin used this to their advantage by smearing themselves with foul-smelling gaia berries. However, the trick did not work when a Wilddeoren got too close to Gwaine. They have a lot of fur, and they also seem to rely also on their hearing. Trivia *There are two people known to have been "nosed," or closely sniffed, by Wilddeoren: Merlin and Gwaine. *Gwaine alerted the whole pack of Wilddeorens by killing one of them. Appearances ;Series 2 :Lancelot and Guinevere ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part Two Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Recurring Creatures Category:Non-Magical Foes Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Series 4 Enemies